


Don't Say It

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff fell in love with cupid bows lips and doe brown eyes. He became addicted to moans creating a symphony with bed springs and sun kissed skin. Overall, he was absolutely fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say It

Lips passed an unknown liquor from mouth to mouth. Michael’s added a sweetness from the lollipop dangling in between slim pale fingers. Geoff grasped for strong thighs that perched over his lap. He kissed like this was his last night. Geoff just laid there, loving the ride. He clung to Michael like he clung to the dregs of youth. Swallowed down liquor and his tongue. Arched against quick hands that unbuckled him and screams at the sweet mouth sucking him dry. Michael would be gone by morning.  
Geoff lived like this. Lived for the days he would appear on his doorstep. Sometimes cocky like tonight. Lips swollen from someone else’s and hip cocked out to the side. Sex, cuddling, or even a bed for the night Geoff gave it all to him. He died on the nights he didn’t show up. When long weeks made his bed freeze. How when he does show up it’s with a black eye or bruised hips. Geoff doesn’t ask. Michael never tells.  
They’ve played this for a year. Visits constant or nonexistent. He was addicted to the drug Jones and he craved every hit. Every kiss. Every whispered moan or demand. The rare times when Michael takes it slow. Each drag followed by a quiver. An unspoken phrase. They let it drift away like smoke. They knew saying it would make their worlds too real. Would make this too real. He leaves sooner, Geoff noticed, after nights like this. A trip to the bathroom ending with a slammed front door. He won’t be back until weeks later.  
When the world is too quiet, Geoff remembers meeting him. A kid barely pass 18 dancing around a pole. A scowl on his face and hips moving to a beat all his own. Every twitch and thrust making money rain down around him. He chose who took him. When his eyes locked with brown ones he was addicted. Addicted to how his back slammed against smoke stained walls. How the squeaky mattress only echoed Michael’s moans and screams. He never begged. He knew what he wanted and he would rip you to pieces to get it. When Geoff came Michael clicked his tongue. He demanded Geoff’s address before, literally, kicking him out. That’s how it all started.  
A hooker, prostitute, easy, slut, user, the list goes on. All the things Michael could be defined as. Things he has been defined as. Geoff didn’t see that. He saw the relaxed face before he awoke. How he drooled in his sleep and fingers pressed over eyelids to ward off morning light. Sun kissed freckled shoulders in the moonlight and gleaming whites crooking into a smirk. My lover, soulmate, heartbreaker, drug, the list goes on. All the things Geoff sees Michael as.  
They both knew when it was over. When their year of heaven was gone. Michael came to him with black ringed eyes and a nicotine coated tongue. They didn’t have sex that night. Geoff pulled him into the bath and scrubbed his skin raw. Washed away bruises and tremors. Kissed slim fingers and pressed a hand to a still beating heart. Michael pressed his ear to Geoff’s chest that night. Counted every beat for him. Geoff wiped away the tears and fell asleep. He didn’t cling to him. He held him. Kept him from drifting from his grasp.  
They didn’t say it. Not when Michael pushed papers into Geoff’s hands. Not when the word positive stole the air from his lungs or the strength from his legs. Not when Michael pressed a kiss to unmoving lips. The only words shared was a promise.  
“Geoff…do me one last fucking favor.”  
“Anything.”  
“Forget me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a stress fic. I've been going in and out of grief and just not been in a good place. Decided to get it out through writing and it honestly helped. Thinking about continuing a series revolving around the Lads and Gents like this.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading and as always if you have any requests please send them to my tumblr at [Ragezip](http://ragezip.tumblr.com/) .


End file.
